1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for a pot-type oil burner and more particularly to a safety device for an oil burner of the type of discharging exhaust gas due to combustion directly to the interior of a room which is adapted to detect the decrease in oxygen concentration in a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An oil burner or oil heater is generally separated into two groups, one being the type of discharging exhaust gas to the exterior and the other being the type of discharging it directly to the interior. An oil burner of the latter type is predominantly used because of having advantages such as an excellent good heating efficiency, a low consumption of fuel oil and the like as compared with the former.
However, the use of an oil burner of the latter type often causes the decrease of oxygen concentration in the interior of a room to cause incomplete combustion and adversely affect the human body.
In order to eliminate such defects, a conventional pot-type oil burner of the latter type is provided with a temperature sensing device at a pot. However, the conventional temperature sensing device is adapted to stop combustion of a burner when the pot is heated to an abnormally high temperature, thus, the conventional oil burner substantially causes the decrease in oxygen concentration, the abnormal combustion and the incomplete combustion.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a safety device for a pot-type oil burner which is capable of effectively and rapidly detecting the decrease in oxygen concentration prior to the abnormal combustion to inform it and/or stop the combustion.